


A Cure For Moodiness

by daddyzanchez



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Non-Consensual Tickling, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyzanchez/pseuds/daddyzanchez
Summary: Rick is having a bad day - and given how childish he is when angry, you figure you would have to use childish methods to make it all better.





	A Cure For Moodiness

Rick had a bad day. It wasn’t unusual for you to witness him being a little grumpy, in fact, the man could be quite the stereotype of an angry old man but something was not as it normally was. When Rick was in his fuming mood, he acted out. He would even yell at you sometimes but only because you did not follow Morty’s advice on leaving him alone to let off some steam. Once he even threw a chair at the floor when you were talking to him, or at least trying to. Not that you let him act out, sometimes you got so tired of him that you threw the chair right back.

Today was different though. In contrast to how Rick normally acted when having a shitty day, he was quiet and not in the garage. Instead, he was lying on his bed, facing the wall and mumbling to himself.

You leaned over him, putting a hand on his arm, “Hey you, everything alright?”

“Go away.”

“What’s wrong?” You tilted your head, brows furrowed at his dismissive tone.

“Nothing.”

“Now that’s a lie,” you said, sitting down besides him and you heard him sigh in annoyance as soon as he felt the weight of you on the mattress, “You sure you are fine? Morty slammed his door as soon as the two of you got home.”

“Go a-away, you don’t have the brain capacity to understand anyway,” he snapped, scooting further towards the wall to get away from you.

Rolling your eyes, you chose not to react on the insult but instead just lay down next to him, “Riiick…” You rested your nose against his back.

There was no answer, clearly the two of them had been in a huge fight. There was no point in asking about what because Rick was stubborn and childish when he was angry, turning bitter and unable to be reasoned with. In many cases, Rick was indeed like a child when it came to emotions, and you figured a lot of it came with being as intelligent as him with a mix of having been used to being on his own when he had left Beth and her mum. If there had been no one around him during that time, how on Earth would he had gotten used to being disagreed with?

“Do you want me to make it better?” You asked, trying to get him to turn onto his back but to no avail, “We could go for ice cream? My treat.”

No reply. Saying no to ice cream was bad.

“No leaving the house then?” You said, pulling at his arm once more to get him to roll onto his back so you could look at him, “I could make pancakes for you? Flying saucer shaped pancakes. Get it? Cause they’re automatically that shape.”

Rick shifted to look at you over his shoulder, eyes narrowed, “L-look, _sweetheart_ , I don’t know if y-y-you hit your head or something but it should’ve gotten _iii_ -into your brain by now that I don’t need him and I-I-I don’t need you, so why don’t you just _leave_. _Me_. _Alone_.”

You got up after that, figuring that when your suggestions did not work, you would have to resort to drastic methods. If Rick was like a child when he was angry, one could only assume that childish methods would work on him as well and when you were little, you clearly remembered tickle fights were your parents’ go-to-choice and also their most effective weapon. You would always end up laughing in the end, making it worth a try.

“You don’t mean that,” you replied after a moment and your voice was still cheerful as you walked to your dresser to fish out a scarf. You were quiet, trying hard not to make any noise as you closed the drawer again.

“I do.”

“No, you don’t.”

“ _I do_.”

“No, you don’t, I know you don’t,” you knelt on the bed once again.

You heard Rick sigh loudly but instead of leaving him alone, you just gently reached out for his arms. In a moment, you had them behind his back and had tied his wrists together with a grin.

“What are you doing?” He snarled. You knew he had some kind of device on him that could free him whenever he wanted but he showed no sign to activate anything of that kind, instead he automatically rolled onto his back which he regretted after a second. There was no way he could roll off his back now with the way his arms were unable to support him.

“Nothing,” you said, imitating his dismissive tone from earlier, mocking him slightly. He jerked at the very first touches, your fingers hooking into his shirt to pull it up and expose his stomach.

“N-no, seriously,” Rick said, tensing at your fingertips finding his sides. You ran them in slow circles, watching him gulp but still staying calm. It only encouraged you to keep going, adding more pressure and it was clear that the new sensation caused a different reaction from him; he had started to shift on the bed, wanting to roll away from your touch but failing miserably to do so.

“I’m not doing anything, simply just trying to wipe that extremely grumpy expression off of your face, baby,” you said when you went down to his belly button. Rick tried to curl in on himself but you would have none of that and got up to sit down on his knees, “I can see it on your face, Rick, you’re trying not to laugh.”

“I’m not- fuck,” Rick closed his eyes to concentrate and you swore you could see tears at the corners of his eyes, “I-I’m not having fun! Tickling is literally the body reacting to expecting pain!”

“Stop being clever,” you said, turning around on his lap to pull his shoes off. You grabbed a foot, fingers running up and down the sole.

“I can’t just turn it o-off!” Rick was panting by now, clearly struggling hard not to give in, “Laughing is a defensive mechanism!”

“So you’re trying to be tough, huh?” You asked, looking back at him over your shoulder. He rolled his eyes, twitching under you, “Because humans have evolved to laugh to show submission to an aggressor so the duration of an attack hopefully won’t last as long? I’m not stupid, Rick. Don’t you think I read up on these things at 4 in the morning?”

Rick finally couldn’t handle it anymore, letting out a full-body laugh and throwing his head backwards on the mattress. He looked defeated even though he was grinning and giggling, and you loved the feeling of having won - relished in it, in fact. It was quite a thing to be able to get under the skin of Rick, a man so in charge of everything that happened to himself.

You felt giggling bubbling up in your chest as well when you watched his face over your shoulder, continuing your torture till he had tears down his cheeks, “Are you feeling better?” You ran your fingertips slowly up and down his foot.

“No!” He practically yelled.

“Liar!” You smiled, holding his leg down with your free hand.

“F-fine!” Rick gasped, nearly choking on laughter, “I am! I promise!”

Finally, you stopped and Rick struggled hard to catch his breath again. You turned on his lap once more to lean down and press a kiss to his lips, “My my, look at you, all tense.”

Rick raised his brow at you, “My f-fucking hands are tied, _literally_.”

“Yes but that also means I can do whatever I want with you,” you said, hands on each side of his head as you leaned down over him. After a kiss on his lips again, you pressed several kisses to his face, tasting salty tears, and underneath you, Rick got even more tense. He clearly wanted to roll away, his face scrunched up but his laughing giving him away.

“What do I-I-I have to do to get you _off_ _of me_ , you lunatic?” Rick wiggled on the bed.

“Just tell me you love me,” you said with a grin.

He let out your name with a sigh before clearing his throat, “I love y-you, baby. You _know_ I do.”

Finally, you gave in and helped him to sit so you could untie his arms. He immediately wrapped them around you, pressing his nose into your hair, “L-let’s not talk about what happened t-today, yeah?”

“I would never force you,” you answered, breathing him in with a content sigh, “I just wanted to see you smile, I hate when you’re feeling like that.”

“ _Jeeeesus_ ,” Rick chuckled, “You sound like a fucking serious mo-mo-moment in a rom-com.”

“Fuck off,” you pulled back to look at him with a raised brow, your hands planted on his shoulders, “I mean it, I’d do anything to make you feel better. You’re all grumpy and tense.”

Rick said nothing and you chose not to pressure him into giving you a reply. Instead, your fingers gently dug into the hard muscles by his neck and shoulders, and you knew you were doing a great job when his breathing became slower and his posture slouched.

All he had needed was a massage, and you wished you had thought of that from the start. He was nearly on the verge of sleeping by now but instead of snoring into your ear and tip you over with the weight of his body, he simply stayed on the edge of slumber, whispering he loved you every now and then.


End file.
